Going Crazy
by s3riouslyrandom
Summary: Being a short singing diva sucks, Rachel can't help that she's better than everyone else. She gets harassed and bullied constantly. Until her bro comes up with the Craziest idea ever. Join the football team and become a badass. But maybe that isn't the best idea... {Faberry},{Puckleberry (Bromance)}, {Pezberry}, {Brittana}
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or anything that I mention**

 **A/N: This is my first fanfiction or story EVER so please don't be too harsh :D, be sure to tell me what you think and give suggestions and I will read every one of em! :) BTW Trigger Warning - a TINY bit of swearing**

Junior year - New year new me

Well that's how I see it anyway. Right now I'm sitting in my car, staring at the wall. I really want to say I'm not afraid, I am strong and I've lived through the slushies and the bullying for years, I am Rachel Barbra Berry god dammit! However I am still terrified. According to my calculations and hours of research it is extremely normal to be afraid of going back to school, but then again, I am approximately not normal. Slowly, I drag my eyes away from the wall and into the rear-view mirror. "I am Rachel Barbra Berry, future fabulous broadway star and Tony award winning diva. This is nothing, in fact, it will look admirable on my future famous biography" I say confidently to myself. I reach for the door handle and slowly twist it when suddenly an oval-shaped ball of pigskin hits my wing-mirror. "Sor-wait... Welcome back man-hands!"

Sitting in my first class of the day, which is Spanish, my mind drifts back to when I was walking down the halls - _So my wing-mirror is cracked now. How annoying! Honestly some (by some I mean most) of the football players are moronic. While trotting off to my locker, in the corner of my eye, I see Finn talking to the back of Quinn Fabray's head with flowers in his hand. She was back in her cheerios uniform today and looked stunning. She had her long luscious blonde locks trapped in the traditional high ponytail and looked as fierce as she did before the whole pregnancy thing. She had always been as beautiful as a Disney princess but she was incredibly rude and I can't figure out why. I offered her my friendship many times, even when she was at an all time low and wasn't in the cheerios, I was denied. I could never understand the complicated form of Quinn Fabray, but now she was a Cheerio and was most definitely going to start the bullying again. I then glanced over to Finn. I cannot believe we ever dated. We broke up just before the summer started, something about him wanting to find his inner Rockstar and the fact that_ _ **I**_ _was holding him back, like I said, moronic. Quinn looked terrifyingly annoyed, her eyes started moving towards my direction and I decide to retreat to the bathroom for a few minutes. -_ Interesting. I guess Finn the oaf is trying to get her back, but I don't really care. Over the summer I had decided I was going to focus more on glee, education and friendship. I'll only consider hopping back on the relationship path if I see someone worthy of my acknowledgement, Lima is pretty small so I guess that won't be happening anytime soon. I turn my head just in time to see Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray march to the front of the room and glare at the two boys sitting at their usual seats. The boys quickly scatter to different corners of the room. I roll my eyes. Some things will never change. Just as Mr Schue walks in my phone vibrates. I slide my phone carefully out of my pocket and under the desk, I am not about caught for being off-guard. I grin widely when I see who it is.

 **From Puck :**

 **Hey my lil Jew-Babe, how ya holdin up? X**

I immediately respond with a large dopey smile still plastered on my face

 **From Rachel:**

 **Hi Noah! Shouldn't you be in class? You know how I feel about education, so make sure your engaging. I'm doing good though it sucks not being able to be open and talk to you in public. I really feel like I've made the wrong decision about our public appearances. You're my bro and bros should be able to show their bromance off by doing bro things in public. Also didn't we agree to let you call me Jew-bro? Gosh Noah you frustrate me.**

-A few minutes later-

 **From Puck:**

 **Leave it to Rae to tex in paras. BTW arnt u in clss too? Sneaky Jewbabe**

-I Cringe at his horrible use of grammar-

 **From Rachel:**

 ***Jew-Bro**

 **From Puck:**

 **Jew babe**

 **From Rachel:**

 **Jew-bro**

 **From Puck:**

 **K fine soz jewbro**

 _Rachel and Puck were always secret friends. They were both Jewish and there was only one_ _synagogue in the whole of Lima, so it was fate that they were going to meet. Ever since the age of 5 they had been inseparable. They even bathed together. They were best friends up until the age of 12, when a boy Rachel refused to kiss, decided to get the whole class to bully her. Puck was young at the time, and he decided to go with the crowd instead of helping Rachel. He was too frightened. They slowly started to part until Puck joined glee again last year. They instantly clicked and apart from their brief experimental romance, they were like siblings again. Except Rachel refused to be seen with Puck in public and let him slushy her in school. Though whenever he did slushy her, he would always come to her house after school, bring some vegan pizza and beer and play Call of Duty. They played video-games and drank beer a lot. It was like their own thing, whenever one of them were sad, they would bring alcohol and play video-games in silence. Sometimes they'd go to the arcade or get coffee for each other but killing zombies on a digital screen was so much more fun and therapeutic._

"Rachel are you paying attention?" Mr Schuester calls out from the front of the class.

Everyone turns to me, my face flushing instantly. Quinn has one of her icy glares on and Santana is scowling and mumbling in Spanish angrily. "Yes " I mumble loud enough for him to hear. I'm starting to dislike even though he's done nothing wrong. Actually that is the problem. He's done nothing. Nothing to protect me and the gleeks from endless slushies, nothing to prevent Sue from leaping out from the janitors closet attacking us like some sort of a wild animal. And worst of all, he does nothing when the whole of glee attack me for nothing! In fact he sometimes agrees with them, telling me to be quiet or to stay out of it, just because he can't handle some extremely needed criticism. I mean how else does he expect us to improve if his only response to our performances are 'That's great guys'. Ugh McKinely is so messed up!

"So then you're aware that you're partnered up with Santana for this project for the next four weeks"

WHAT!

As I turn off the engine I quickly jump out of my car, slam the door shut, lock the car and run into my house. Once I enter I shut the door and slowly sink into the ground. My fathers are rarely home, I only see them at nights and mornings and if I'm lucky weekends. I run my hands through my hair and everything that's happened today slowly comes back to me.

So let's start off with the worst news, SANTANA IS MY SPANISH PARTNER! I mean I'm basically guaranteed an A, not that I already wasn't but anyway, SANTANA IS GOING TO SLAY ME AND THEN SELL MY LIMBS TO HOBOS! We tried to get him to change our partners but he wouldn't budge. I'm quite impressed actually, rarely anyone denies Satan- I mean Santana and lives to tell the tale. Santana really looked vexed. She didn't speak to me for the rest of the lesson and rushed off as soon as the bell went off. At lunchtime I got shower slushed... 5 at once. I have a feeling that she had something to do with it but being the kind-hearted person I am, I'll give her the benefit of the doubt. And Hudson is all over Quinn. What's up with that? I mean you would of thought Quinn would have found someone better by now. Quinn is so wholesome. -My thoughts snap back into reality when my phone vibrates-

 **From Puck:**

 **Yo my Jewbro, b thr in 5 wid sum pizza n beer, my fist might of slipped in karofskis fce todai**

I gigged quietly before getting up and going upstairs to take a shower and change.

I come back downstairs in skinny jeans and a hoodie to find Puck playing the new Madden NFL video-game with one hand and eating a slice of pizza in the other. I walked over to the scene, sank to the ground and rested my back on the couch.

"It's great and all that you make yourself at my home and all Noah but you have to knock even if I gave you keys, I could be doing something." I said to him

He turned to me and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I playfully shoved him.

"Hey Jewbro, looking hot", He winks at me and hands me a controller

"NFL? I've never played this one, can't we play call of duty or something? You're obviously going to beat me.", I open up a can of beer and chugged it.

"Good! It's about Damn time I beat you at something!" He said as I laughed, "Here I'll show ya how to play"

-About 2 hours later-

"This is ridiculous!" He exclaims, "You just learned how to play this game and you're already beating me! This is my territory Berry move"

I smirk, "Sorry bro, I'm just a fast learner.", We sit there in silence for a couple of more minutes, the room filled with frantic button-mashing noises, until he speaks up.

"Did you see that new Megan Fox movie?" He grins

"Not yet, was it good?"

"I don't know, I wasn't paying much attention to the movie. If you know what I mean", he wiggles his eyebrows while I roll my eyes

"Noah I love you like a brother but please stop down-grading women!", I punch his arm pretty hard, I'm quite strong for someone of my size

"Ouch! Babe that's gonna bruise!" He winces and rubs his arm while I focus on the game and score another touchdown, "So seriously, what do you think?"

"Of what Noah" I say groaning, I pause the game, sit up and turn to him.

"Megan Fox", he says with a goofy smile.

"I guess she's hot, why?" I furrow my eyebrows and itch the back of my neck.

"So would you say that she's hot enough to turn you gay?" He asks.

"What? Why are you asking me that? You know I believe in "

"While I was waiting by your locker this morning, I might of seen you eye-fucking Quinn Fabray."

"Cheerleader Quinn Fabray?"

"Yup", He says popping the p.

"HBIC Quinn Fabray, the one who endlessly tortures me and is the mother of your child?"

"Uh huh, that's the one. My baby mama", He winks

"She's kinda hot if I'm being honest", I mumble quietly, "but I don't believe I'm crushing on her"

"Okay bro, I believe you.", I pick up the controller and start the game again, "Oh and another thing, I saw you get slushy showered today and I'm fucking sick of this shit. You are one of the most coolest and laid-back bros out there and yet no one ever sees this. Like look at you, your smoking, funny and play video games, we need a plan."

I laugh, "After all these years now's the time to suddenly take charge?"

"Luckily I've already made a few plans, it's called, 'Operation Badass Berry'" He exaggerates the last part, completely ignoring me.

"Hilarious Noah, I'm the school's freak, nothing I do can change that"

"I have the best idea ever, but you're gonna have to trust me babe", I'm slightly alarmed, Noah's ideas tend to involve breaking into school grounds and sabotaging someone's locker. "We aren't going to break into school don't worry. Though I'm pretty sure you're going to be popular if we do this right", He said, almost as if he was reading my mind. Weird, I guess it's like some bro connection power shit.

"What is it then?" I ask genuinely interested

"You're gonna join the team"

He scores his first touch-down. I groan and he chants "WHO'S THE MAN, YES I AM"

"Sorry what was that?"

"You're going to be joining the Football team my little Jew-bro"

"NOAH ARE YOU F-"

 **A/N: Not really a cliffhanger here but you guys can guess Rachel's response to his idea. Make sure to follow and favorite this story as I'm going to be posting chapters weekly, and till next time, buiiiiii :P.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or anything else that I mention**

 **A/N: Thank you guys so much! It means a lot to me that so many of you are enthusiastic about this story. It's actually such a great feeling to know that people like this story, especially when I've never EVER seen myself writing in any way in the past, and it's honestly fun. Anyway keep up with the awesome reviews/suggestions and the rest and enjoy this weeks chapter!**

My little conversation with Noah yesterday has really been bugging me. I mean becoming a badass? Me? Of all people! And then when he brought up football! He is insane, coach Sylvester finding a hair which belonged to one (soontobedead) William Schuester in her office insane. I huff as I try remember what had happened -

 _"Wait Rae, just hear me out" Puck pleads as my voice fills the house with howling laughter._

 _"F-football", I wipe a tear from my face as I try to choke back my laughter, "Imagine me in a uniform on the field Noah! That is HILARIOUS. I think you need a Rachel Berry approved gold star on that idea, bud."_

 _Puck dramatically huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Rachel Berry, you listen to me right this instant!"_

 _I was taken aback from the sudden tone and the use of my name. Puck rarely ever uses my name, he has probably used the word hobbledehoy more. I press my lips into a straight line and give him a small sharp nod to continue._

 _"I've been watching you for years now getting slushied, attacked and bullied, and sometimes it was me doing the deed, but this past year I've grown to love you like I did when we were younger. I love you Rae! You're funny, cool and awesome at video-games and the whole world needs to know that. So together let's climb to the top of the pyramid and push anyone on our reserved spaces off. I was going to do it with Finn, but he's a stupid oaf and his brain doesn't exactly process stuff too well. So whatdya say, my sexy little jewbro?_

 _I sighed and shook my head, "Tell me the plan first"_

 _"Okay dude it's so easy, all we have to do is to first help you get a badass reputation like the Puckasuarus. It's pretty easy, all you have to do is change the way you dress, flirt with some girls or dudes, your preference, although I know you've been looking staring at Fabray's knockers today-"_

 _"Puck!"_

 _"Sorry! Anyway where was I? Oh yeah, then you skip a few classes, do some naughty stuff", he winks, "And the whole school will be bending over for you. Okay that sounds like something she would say, but whatever. Then you join the football team. Simple!"_

 _My head tilted and I went slack-jawed. Did he real- "Did you really just suggest that I risk losing my perfect 4.0 GPA just to help my reputation?"_

 _"Well, if you study you won't exactly-"_

 _"And you're asking me to flirt shamelessly with girls, like you do? Don't you think that's a little bit downgrading to women Noah?_

 _"Not really-"_

 _"Oh oh wait, this is the best part. You want me. Little 5 foot 3 me to join. The all boys. Football. Team?_

 _"Is it really that hard to under-"_

 _"NOAH ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? I am a girl, not even a girl with an average height. I am short and fragile Noah! I will be crushed. I would rather take a slushy than a hit from a 6 foot giant and break all my ribs. If I did get hit, what happens if I break my bones? Or die! What will happen if I die Noah? I don't think broadway will be accepting dead actors anytime soon."_

 _"Okay first of all, you are totally underestimating yourself right now. Yes you're a TINY bit under the average height for women but that doesn't matter! Trindon Holliday is one of the shortest guys in the NFL at the moment but he's also one of the fastest. He plays running back and that's the position your going to go for. Have you forgotten the girl who beat all of the guys in our class in 6_ _th_ _grade? That was you Rae! Little Rae was like the QuickSilver of our Avengers squad. The whole flirting with girls thing comes with you naturally bro. You always have been charming and an amazing actress, you and I both know you can flirt girl. So that means you can pretend to be a badass. Even though your naturally one and you won't admit it."_

 _"What about the pranks Noah? Or the pressure? I've built my reputation so that I won't have to act like my true self and get hurt. There's only a few people that try to talk to me with this exaggerated persona. No one approaches me and it makes it easier for me not to get hurt." I feel tears threatening to spill._

 _"Rae, you can't keep pushing people away. Like I said before, people are gonna love ya bro. I mean your still REALLY dramatic, but your more cool and a great laugh. Come on, you have to rachhhh"_

 _"Honestly Noah, not even you know me. And you have no right to tell me what I_ _ **have**_ _to do." I crawl onto my feet, spin on my heels and perform a classic diva storm out._

 _While stomping up the stairs, I hear Puck shout, "I've never known Rachel Berry to be a coward and step down from a challenge!"_

 _I reach my room and before slamming the door I call out, "You know nothing Noah, and lock the door on your way out!" SLAM_

- **Bell rings** -

Wow I must of blanked out. I place my books in my bag and as I was about the leave the room, my English teacher places her hand on my shoulder, "Rachel, you seem kinda off today. Are you okay?" I look into her deep blue eyes and nod. "Bye "

Once I reach my locker, I place my books in an organized manner. I suck in a deep breath and as I was about to close my locker someone slams it shut for me.

"Sup Ru-Paul" Santana says while Quinn laughs. Brittany just stares at a crack on the ceiling.

"Santana I'm not really in the mood, so can we discuss this later" I turn around and start to walk away.

Quinn pushes me to the lockers and speaks lowly in my ear, "Listen hobby, we don't want Santana here to fail do we? Because if she does get anything under an A, we _will_ find you. And if your massive head is as useful as it looks, you'll know that we won't be very happy when we do." She pulls away.

"Dwarf, you look even worse than usual, did the grinch pick out your clothes for you today?", I look down at my green blouse and preppy plaid skirt. My face starts to burn.

"I think she looks cute today"

All three of use snap our eyes to Brittany.

"Britts baby, I think that hanging out with Artie might be starting to corrode your beautiful brain.", Santana steps forward and places her hand on her forearm.

"No Santan, Artie isn't damaging anything. He's awesome and so is Rach", I give her one of my famous megawatt smiles, "And don't act like you don't see it either, I've caught you two staring at her legs before" Quinn and Santana flush furiously.

"B, I do think your going a bit crazy. Like are you serious? Why would we stare at Ru-Paul. If we did stare, it's to look at her atrocious outfits and gag", Brittany looked down with watery eyes.

"Oh I know you did not just use that tone on my B, Q!" Santana stepped in front of Brittany protectively.

"Look whatever, we've got class now, we'll talk about this later okay.", Quinn turned and strutted away, while Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and followed.

"See ya later weakling!", Santana threw back over her shoulder as the students in the hall separated for them.

Weakling? Coward? Rachel Berry was NOT a coward. I would do anything when it comes to what I want. I mean I do want popularity but it's not really a big deal right? Okay so maybe the slushies would stop, and the name calling, and the bullying, and the harassment in glee. I mean being popular wouldn't be too bad. I could help others stop getting bullied. Yes! That's it, I could become popular so I can help others in need! See, I'm selfless and a hero, this is going to look dazzling in my future biography. I will start my path to popularity now. Okay I have to find Puck first and then I'll start.

Where was he? I ran around the entire school twice and he's still nowhere to be seen. The warning bell went off just a few seconds ago. All I know is that he either has geography or mathematics next and they are on opposite sides of the building, after that we have glee together. The first glee meeting of the year, I'm so excited. I try calling him on his phone again. After a few rings he picks up. "Sup Rae"

"Noah where are you, I've been running around the school trying to find you, and why didn't you pick up! I was starting to get worried, you could have been dead and I wouldn't know! At least tell me before you die!" I yelled in one breath into the phone.

He chuckled into the phone, "Babe turn around".

Oh.

I shut the call and jump into his arms.

"I'm so sorry" I mumbled into his chest. He opened and closed his mouth, with no words coming out. Puck was speechless.

"Erm- actually I wanted to apologize, I shouldn't of called you a -"

"I'll do it"

He was startled again. "What?"

"Lets start 'Operation Badass Berry'!"

"Hell yeah"

…

"Noah, what time is it?"

"2.30, I'm so sorry Rae I know how education is important-"

"Let's skip the rest of the day", I said with a mischievous smirk.

"Wow your full of surprises today my hot little jewbro, I like it", he winks, "but we have our first glee meeting of the year today, and you've never missed glee before."

Ugh, I can't believe that for the first time since glee has begun, I actually don't want to go there. I'm the captain and one of the first official members of the glee club, and I'm pretty sure it's one of my responsibilities to help Mr. Schue recruit the new members. (We have under 12 at the moment) However, today I'm gonna say it... fuck it. Fuck glee and and everyone in it. They never appreciated me anyway. Okay I take that all back but it's my first day of being a badass today, I just wanted to let it out of my system.

"Jewbro, hello? You there?" Puck waves his hand in front of my face.

I blink and slap his hand away, "Listen _my hot jewbro_ , I said we are going. Let's go to the mall and get some new clothes for my new badass wardrobe!"

 _~Later, in glee~_

Santana smirks, "Well wontcha look at that B, Streisand ain't here which means we're early.", Brittany unlaces Santana's pinky finger from hers as soon as they arrive, and skips to Arties lap. Santana frowns and take a seat at the back corner of the room with Quinn, staring daggers towards the new couple.

Quinn scanned the room as soon as Santana mentioned Berry's name. She was nowhere to be found. Maybe they were too early, they must of spent too much time breathing the same air around the diva earlier today, she thought.

"Oh don't worry, your only 10 minutes late, at least your earlier than Schue" Kurt called from the back, "Yeah, Rachel isn't here, there is something wrong."

Mercedes turns to Kurt, "Oh my god, do you think that the apocalypse is already here do you? I thought it was going the be next year December not this year! We didn't even get to hear Lady Gaga's new album!"

Artie rubs his forehead, "Guys please, she's probably just late from her previous class because she wants to critique the teachers vocal projection or something."

"No, I'm pretty sure Rachel and I share maths together, which was last period for us.", Everyone turned to stare at Tina except Quinn, who was staring at the empty chairs.

"Rachel wasn't in maths.", Kurt gasped. This was definitely something him and Mercedes had to gossip about later.

"Maybe she's just sick guys, give her a break, she's human too.", Mike chimed in with a bright grin.

"This is Rachel Berry we are talking about Mike, she _NEVER_ misses school, it's like the law or something.", Kurt replies with a roll of his eyes. Everyone nods in agreement.

Santana growls, "Who cares about Berry anyway, let's move the topic away from the fugly-"

"Puck's not here", Quinn mumbles to no one in particular. Finn heard Puck's name from the other side of the room and turned towards her.

Kurt hip twitched, "Quinn, what did you say?"

"Pucks not here either."

The whole room fell silent and stared at each other with different expressions.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm a bit laaaate...", Mr Schuester slowly turns his head around the room, taking in all of his members' expressions.

Finn growls.

'Yep', He thought to himself, 'This is going to be a long year'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or anything else I mention...Yet ;)**

"There is no way on earth anyone thinks Sheeva is better than JADE!"

"Well, I do, Sheeva is hot and strong, as far as chick badasses go, she's number wah! Well second if you're in the run."

"That's ridiculous! You only like her because she has a mohawk and a 'I don't care about anything' attitude!"

"And what's wrong with that? The reason why she's the best is because she is the mortal kombat female version of moi"

"Jade is still better, nothing can get past her boomerang"

Puck slows the car down as he searches for a place to park. The mall shouldn't be so popular since lunch hour has passed most people are at school or work.

"I can't wait to see their reactions", Puck stated.

I unbuckle my seat belt and turn to him.

"What do you mean?"

"You weren't in glee. And it's the first lesson back. Just IMAGINE what they are going through."

I frowned and buried my head in my hands, "You're right, turn back round, it's never too late."

Puck found a spot to park and shut off the engine. He turned to me and locked his eyes with mine.

"Uh, babe, it kinda is, and I didn't mean it like that. You've never missed glee before and those morons were taking you for granted. All they ever did was complain and moan about how annoying you are and how you take all the solos. This is a good thing, maybe they'll understand how much they actually need you and learn to treat you with respect."

"Maybe. But they are not morons Noah, don't say that, their still our friends."

"Shitty friends but yeah."

I smack his arm, "NOAH"

"Fine, fine, sorry."

We get out of the car and walk towards the mall. The security guards give us some questioning looks, but we keep our heads down and keep walking. The guards eventually turn back to the conversation they were having. They don't really care about what's going on most of the time. Lima's small but it does carry a lot of people, so maybe they're too busy to babysit children and only look out for criminals. Or maybe they didn't approach us because it looks like a father and daughter shopping, if you look at us from behind.

We stop at a shop I've never been in.

"I've never been in here, and it looks kind of dodgy. Can't we go to where I normally shop? It's just right down ther-"

"Rae, the point of all of this is to make you get a badass rep, remember? And no offence, but those clothes ain't gonna do. We need to change your whole wardrobe to clothes that will make you stand out -or fit in -or stand out in a good way. Yeah, we need clothes that will make you look hot and badass, kinda like me, but the female version", He flashed his boyish grin.

"Ugh, fine, but Noah, I don't have enough that much money." I look down at my $20 and sigh.

"That's cool bro, I have all my money from my pool cleaning business right here", he holds up his bag full of notes and coins.

"Woah that's a lot of money, and why do you have all your money with you?", he shrugs sheepishly.

"No one messes with the Puckster, so I carry it with me, it's more safe then leaving it at home. You can pay me later when we burn all your argyle sweaters.", I huffed.

"We need to get you a bank account, and my sweaters aren't that bad!", I cried out and crossed my arms. Puck playfully shoved me.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with."

 **~About two hours later~**

"Noahhhhhhh", I whined. He turned back to the clothes he was looking at.

"NOAHHHHHHHH!", I whined louder. Some of the people behind us turned and glared. I glared back and they turned away. I snickered quietly to myself. Hanging out with Puck has boosted my confidence a bit.

"NOA-"

"What Rachel! What do you want!", He said with an annoyed tone.

"We have soo many clothes alreadyyy. Can't we just go home noww? Look, I basically have 3 pairs of the same black skinny jeans and 4 plain shirts, plus a whole bunch of other boring stuff. I didn't have THIS many items in my old wardrobe."

Puck shook his head, "Rae, that's cause your old wardrobe sucks. And those 3 pairs of black skinny jeans are all completely different. Look, this one is normal, no rips. This one is ripped at the knees only, and this one is completely frayed. My personal favorite. And if we're turning you into a badass, you have to wear plain, dark colors. It looks hot and sexy on you babe. Don't tell me you don't feel badass in your new leather jacket."

"Okayy, but don't you think we have more than enough clothes", I said, holding up the bags of clothes.

"Fine, but we have one more stop and then we can get take out and leave.", I groan but follow him anyway.

We walk to the other side of the mall, straight into a large shop which had kids playing with a soccer ball by the doors.

I frowned, "A sports shop?", he grinned and wrapped his strong arm around my shoulders.

"Remember our deal my Jewish Princess? You're going to join the football team."

"I was kind of hoping we can skip that one out, you know, I don't want any injuries and if you cared about my safety then you would agree."

"Rae, I'm not gonna argue with you again. Remember what you told me before summer? That I was good enough to get a college scholarship, but the only problem is the team and the coach? Well, we have a new coach this year, her name is Coach Beiste and she's looking for a new team, but more specifically a new running back. She saw us play last year and she made a plan of having the running back actually score for us this year, but our running back sucks, and he can't even talk to girls. He smells like a greasy burrito t-"

"Noah!"

"Sorry! And so when she said we are having tryouts next week and was looking for our new star running back, all the guys started talking about who they think should try out for the new position. Mike asked me and I thoug-"

"And you thought about me?"

"No, actually, I was thinking about the newest episode of spongebob at the time so I wasn't really paying attention, but when thinking about spongebob, I thought about you!"

"Gee, thanks"

"You know, cause of the annoying quality you both possess.", he laughs and I punch his arm, "Fuck!", I punch him again, "Rae! That spot was bruised from last time you attacked me!"

I huff, annoyed about being called annoying.

"As I was saying, you're like, super fast, enthusiastic and short! I've seen you boxing before so you have some strength covered, the evidence is on the bruises on my arms. Plus, most of the time, the running backs are the shortest in the team, so I thought cause you're super short, that probably means you're amazing at football!"

"I seriously don't get your logic."

"Listen, it will look good on your future biography that you ALWAYS talk about, and it will look good on your college applications. Women empowerment! Come on girl! Don't you think colleges will adore a girl that stands out from the rest? And as the only girl on the team, trust me, you will stand out.", my mind quickly analyses what he said. It's true, it will fit beautifully in my biography, but it will also help him. Puck's a good guy, no matter what anyone says about him, and he deserves a good life. If I could help him get there, only taking a few injuries and some of my spare time, I guess it wouldn't be a bad thing to help a brother out.

"Also baby mama will notice you", he mumbled coughing into his hand, interrupting my thoughts.

"What did you say?", I glare at him.

"I said that the cheerios will notice you."

"And why would I want that?", I narrow my eyes, expecting him to say something extremely inappropriate.

"Cause babe", he starts off, saying it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "You're totally into girls and this will get people's attention. Seeing my little stud in her uniform will get all the dudes and girls drooling. Plus, the cheerios are filled with some of the hottest girls in this school, and if you get their attention, the word will fly like a kite in a storm and you will automatically be girl stud No#1, being able to get any girl you desire.", my mind travels to a certain blonde, but I shake my head out of the thought. Also, I'm pretty sure a kite in a storm would lead to a disaster, but whatever.

"Okay fine, but you have to teach me how to play. Everything. I mean it Noah, I have to be the best or nothing."

"There's my Rae of Sunshine and enthusiasm"

"Shut up", I mumble.

"Mmkay", he walks to the football selection and looks me up and down several times.

"You checking me out Noah", I smirk

"Trust me babe, I do that too often but I'm tryna figure out your size."

He shakes his head and moves to the children's side.

"The school will supply the Jersey but we need to get the gear.", he holds up shoulder pads that look as if they were sized for a 10 year old, "Aha!"

"Child size, really Noah?"

"Urm, have you seen the size of football players Rae? Please, we can fit 10 Rachel Berrys in one adult sized uniform."

He tosses me shoulder pads, thigh pads, pants, elbow pads, cleats and socks. He holds up a helmet against my head and laughs.

"What", I snap at him

"I think we need to get you a helmet from the adult side, you kinda have a big head", He giggles like a little girl. I would punch him here but he said his arm was bruised and I know I'm stronger than I look. He is right though, I do have a big head for someone that has a small body.

He throws me a helmet and scurries me off a changing room. I try to get dressed fast, but I get stuck a few times. Puck had to shout instructions on how to put them on, on the other side of the door. Once I got changed I jump out the door with my hands on my hips and give him a wide smile.

"Wow, look at my little footballer", he said, dumbfounded.

"I feel so good! Like when iron man puts on his suit! I feel so strong Puck, I swear I bet I can take you down right now."

"Well as much as I would love that, it's getting kind of late so we should probably be heading out now.", he winks at me, "Now go get changed back" .

I roll my eyes and does as he commands. While we walk out we find a video-game store. We both turn to each other with glowing eyes and run inside. We both separate as we look through the games. About a minute later we both meet in the middle of the store, each with different games. I hold up Assassin's Creed and he holds up Resident Evil.

"No.", he states.

"But whyyy", I moan

"That game isn't even multiplayer you jerk, so selfish."

I gasp, "I'm a jerk! Well excuse me Puckerfish, I'm the one joining a football team, willing to be injured just so that you can have a good team and a better chance at a college scholarship!", I argued.

"Oh Puckerfish, very original, never heard that one before."

"Shut it"

"And you're only joining a football team and gaining a rep for me eh? Nothing to do with you finally getting to be popular and have a chance with one of the girls you fancy?"

"Girls? What girls?"

"Whatever, I'm buying, and I want Resident Evil, so you shut your trap and let me do what I want for once."

"Noah Puckerman I will tell your mother!"

"And I will tell your father about that time you dented his car while taking driving lessons."

Dramatically I put my hand on my chest and gasp, "You wouldn't dare"

"I would, and I would be more than a little mad if a little goblin had so much as touched my beautiful black porsche 911 gt3. Speaking of, would your dad mind if we borrowed it tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't be able to borrow it if you snake on me!"

"Let's say I don't tell on you, would he let you?"

"Probably, dad doesn't use it much anymore and daddy keeps talking about throwing it away. I think he'll be more than happy to have a reason to keep it, especially if I want to use it."

"Your parents are so cool", he grinned, "Trust me Rae you're gonna look so badass! You roll into school with a Porsche and you have basically won the whole school over already."

"I don't know Puck, my car got keyed once. They wrote fag on it remember? We had to get it removed before I went home because I didn't want my dads worrying about me getting bullied because of their sexuality. If I take his car to school it might get vandalized, and we don't have enough money to repair a Porsche car's armor.", Puck looked to the floor then back up at me.

"I promise it won't happen again, the kids in our school have a limit, believe it or not, and they don't toy with badass cars owned by badass people."

"That isn't a very good argument."

"Just trust me okay, we'll talk about this more once we get home.", he turns around and starts to make his way to the que.

"Wait! You're buying Assassin's Creed right?"

We left the mall, shoving each other playfully. We were arguing about who gets to play Assassin's Creed first. I pushed him more harshly and he stumbled over a bush and fell. I was doubled over, clutching my stomach trying to stop the pain from my hard laughter. Once we reached his car, he opened my door like a gentleman. I curtseyed and he bowed giggling. He walked around the car and hopped in.

"Can I stay a bit longer today at yours?"

"Sure why?", I shrugged.

"We need to discuss the plan", I had completely forgotten to go over the plan, but I wouldn't tell him that since I'm normally the more organized one. He pulled out his phone and it immediately started vibrating.

"WOAH!", He exclaimed dropping the phone to his lap. It took a minute for the phone to stop buzzing.

"Someone really needs to talk to you."

"59 messages!", he was scrolling down the messages and growled angrily.

"What is it?"

He handed me his phone, started the engine and began driving. I look down at the phone and begin to read some of the messages.

 **From Kurt:**

 **You sir better not lay one of your dirty paws on her.**

 **From Mercedes:**

 **Your sick Puck! She's just Rachel! You can't hate her that much to ruin her life! She's going to get out of this town and your going to ruin it!**

 **From Brittany:**

 **Lord Tubbington said leave Rachel alone**

 **From Finn:**

 **Y r u wd my exgrl mn. I thght we wer frends**

 **From Satana:**

 **U get up on dat hobbit ass! Maybe she myt b more chill now. Every1 is freaking out, this is hilarious.**

 **From Kurt:**

 **How dare you even speak to her. You're only going to drag her down Puck.**

 **From Kurt:**

 **You will never leave this town Puck, just don't be the reason she doesn't either.**

 **From Quinn:**

 **Where are you? If it's true that you're with Rachel, I swear Puck**

 **From Mike:**

 **Dude is it true? Rachel's pretty cool and I don't believe what the others are saying, but I need you to confirm it.**

 **From Quinn:**

 **Noah**

 **From Mom:**

 **I'm working late today, dinners' in the fridge.**

 **From Quinn:**

 **NOAH PUCKERMAN!**

Some friends we have! They all just assumed Puck was only with Rachel for sex and sex only (Well apart from Mike). This was all too weird. I mean yes, Mercedes and Kurt were her friends, but they never really stood up for her when she was being bullied or slushied. They got bullied and slushied too but if they were close, they would stand up for her. And it was weird how Quinn Fabray, of all people, cared about her? No it couldn't be. She was probably still not over Puck, and was angry and jealous that Rachel was hanging out with him. I shut his phone to look up at him.

"I know I can get out of this place Rae. It just hurts that others can't see it. They think I'm a Lima Loser."

"You're not a Lima Loser."

"Yeah well they think I am."

"We'll show them, and it doesn't matter what they think anyway."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"This plan better work"

"It will"

 **A/N: Sorry for not showing much of Badass!Rachel yet but, you will see her next chapter. There will also be more Faberry interaction. I just wanted to focus on Puckleberry for the first few chapters. I don't want to just make Rachel a badass within one chapter and get Quinn the next. It will be worth the wait, trust me. Anyway thanks for your patience and support :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or anything else I mention.**

 _Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces past and I'm homebound'_

Not exactly helping me get into my badass character. I skip the song.

 _'Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the... FLOOOOOO'_ , I quickly reach over and shut the radio to stop the extremely loud yelling they call singing.

Oh God, I'm going deaf. Well this is what I get for using my dad and daddy's cds. They have the worst taste in music, no musical soundtracks! Well, I should probably go over the plan, or as Puck likes to call it, 'Operation Badass Berry'. Today I won't be going to school as the Rachel Berry they think they all know. This all feels like it's from a cliché 80s movie, but I LOVE the drama so this comes naturally to me. Puck had stayed up until 11pm at my house yesterday. We went over all the small details, including how and when I get to school. We decided that I'm going to be arriving later than I usually do, so that most people can be in the car park and they can see who owns this BEAUTIFUL Porsche. Yep, my dad, Leroy, actually had no problem giving it to me since he was going to throw it away anyway. I also adopted some of Puck's flirting techniques. We agreed that I was going to be flirtatious and have a 'I don't care about anything because I'm a badass' attitude, BUT, we weren't going to be male and female versions of each other. So I've decided to be more of the quiet flirter, since I don't trust my mouth. I flirt with my _eyes_. Very mysterious and sexy, I know. I'm a brilliant actress anyway so this will be a piece of cake.

I look down at my watch. Perfect. I pull over to Mckinley's parking lot. A group of cheerleaders are over by a car and the spot next to the car is empty. Bullseye. I drive into the spot and switch off the engine. I take a look at my outfit. A plain white v-neck shirt, black frayed skinny jeans and black platform Chuck Taylors (Just for my height's sake). I reach my passenger seat and slide on my Ray Bans and my black star of David necklace. I pick up my books and jacket, push my hair back and get out of my car. As soon as I get out, I find an audience surrounding my car. I place the books on the roof of my car and slowly put my black leather jacket on while staring at the cheerleaders. All of a sudden I feel more confident. The girls are practically drooling already. I nod in their direction and a few of them burst out into a giggling fit. Smirking to myself, I slam the door shut, pick up my books and walk towards the building, in true Zac Efron '17 Again' style.

Weird. I know I'm meant to be cool now, but I didn't expect everyone to separate for me. That was usually reserved for the people at the top of the pyramid and I'm nowhere near the top yet. All I've done is change the way I dress. Did it really make that much of a difference? A group of sophomores are gossiping and looking in my direction, so I slow down my walk and eavesdrop.

 _"Is that the new girl?", "Yeah I heard her name was Gabriella or something, she's a Junior transfer", "God she's probably a glee freak if her name is from high school musical", "She's hot though", "Yeah, really sexy"._

Wow, so much for whispering, I can hear them 5 miles away. They mentioned a new girl that may be able to sing. Gabriella, the new transfer? Yes! Maybe we could get her to join, we need new members for glee, we don't exactly have 12 members yet.

Pushing my shades over my hair, I glance down at my phone.

 **From Puck:**

 **Waitin by ur locka**

We agreed that Puck was going to take me to all my classes to insure that I don't get bullied or slushied. My back stiffens. Someone is staring at me. Not looking, but glaring, and it's really uncomfortable. However I'm not about to let my facade crumble. I slowly raise my head and hear a few gasps. I hear _Rachel Berry_ being mumbled all around me like A from pretty little liars just got revealed, but my eyes are locked onto a pair of golden hazel orbs. God, she will never get off my back will she? I'm not even trying to go after Finn anymore. My eyes break away from hers to find Santana next to her, smirking at me with dark eyes. I hold back my shudder. Those girls might just be scarier than Sue Sylvester. You can never know what they're up to.

Oh sweet Barbara.

I see the student body separating for another individual. It's a jock... holding a large plastic cup... heading towards me. I lock eyes with him, and recognize him as Karofsky. Puck and I talked about this yesterday. If I was to be alone and someone tries to slushy me, I have to handle it, one way or another. This includes having to use my skills I picked up from boxing classes. I normally condemn any sort of violence, I only took those classes incase someone was to physically attack me. I took them for about three years (but stopped last year), since my fathers wanted me to know a way of self defense, in case someone was to harm me because of my parentage. I've never actually had to use it against someone, only in tournaments, but if Karosky does slushy me, it will ruin the whole plan. The whole school will think I'm a joke again and I won't have another chance to redeem myself. I put my game face on and wait for him to move his humongous figure over to me.

"Won't you look at that, the dwarf has normal clothes now. Too bad they're bout to get slushified!", his disgusting laughter fills the corridors and people start to surround us.

"Won't you look at that, Frankenstein's Monster can actually talk now, and here I was, feeling bad for you and you're condition.", I hear a few snickers around me and my smirk grows in triumph.

"What condition?"

"Inevitable stupidity", I mean really? He basically set that diss up for me.

"What did you say to me?", He growls loudly and slowly steps closer to me. Oh wow, is this the national geographic channel or what? I mean, why do people growl? So much for humans not being animals.

"Stupidity is not a crime, so you're free to go.", I state. I'm quite proud of that one. I would normally show off my famous megawatt smile in victory, but I need to keep my act in place.

"Berry you are so on my list. Dyke.". I glance over his enormous figure to find Quinn and Santana still watching me. If I play this off right, this may just look like the coolest, most badass thing anyone has ever done in this school to a bully. I set my eyes back onto his.

"Dave what's on your chin?"

"What?", He mumbles stroking his chin, "Dyke stop fucking with me!"

"Not that one.", He continues to stare, perplexed, "The 3rd chin down!"

At that moment I knee him in his crotch and twist my elbow into his gut. All the air is knocked out of his system and he drops to the floor on his knees. I quickly grab the slushie from his hands, before he spills it on the ground. I cringe because that move has been performed on me before, and it honestly feels like death. There's only one thing left to do now, and I hate that I have to do this. It probably is going to put me in the same category as him and all the other bullies in this school, but I have to do this for my, and hopefully other people's benefit.

I tip the slushie over his head.

Someone starts clapping. And slowly, everyone one around me starts clapping and cheering loudly. The slush made it's way to his eye and he screamed in agony before covering his mouth. I bend down to his level and whisper in his ear.

"Wet a cloth with water and work your way around the eye, then use an eye drop once you get home. The pain only lasts for about 15 minutes, don't worry."

With that I stand up again and smile at the people cheering for me. I cross my legs and bow while holding the Big Quench cup out. Scanning the crowd, my eyes settle on the two cheerleaders again, but more specifically, the HBIC, who was now standing by her locker with Santana with stunned looks, plastered on their pretty faces. I walk over and lean into her. Pushing the cup into her hands I whisper loud enough so that both the cheerleaders can hear, "That was for you barbie, watch your dogs next time.". Turning to Santana, I wink then strut off.

As soon as I turn away from them I scold myself. Barbie? Watch your dogs? That was the stupidest thing I could of said. Come on, who do I think I am, calling QUINN FABRAY barbie? She's going to kill me, if not then Santana is going to, since I made eye contact with her. One of the rules in Mckinely's survival guide book is to _never_ look into Satan Lopez's eyes. She will go all lima heightz on yo ass. Why is my locker so damn far away! I nervously start to fidget until a strong arm slips around my shoulders. Thinking it was another stupid jock, I growl and raise my fist.

"Woah bro! It's me, chill!"

I sigh in relief, "Oh thank Barbara, I thought it was... someone else."

I finally reach my locker and stuff some of my items in. I turn and see Puck grinning at his phone.

"This is so my new phone's wallpaper", He chuckled and passed me his phone.

I had to rub my eyes to see if I was seeing clearly. It was a photo of me slushying Karofsky. A pang of guilt hits my stomach.

"How did it get out so quickly!"

"It's high school my Jewish princess", he examined my Star of David necklace and smiled, but that smile quickly faded once he saw my face, "Hey bro, are you feeling okay? I swear I will beat Karofsky to the ground if he did something to you! But in the video it looked like you kicked his ass. Is there more to the video? Did he hurt you-"

"We need to get that video off the web now"

He frowned, "That's basically impossible, it's already everywhere and it's only been like, 20 minutes since it was posted."

I pressed my back to the lockers behind me, and slide down to the floor. Puck growled at anyone looking at me and sat down next to me. I smiled at him, he really was a sweet guy, the glee club are really blind for not seeing that.

"What's up? Did Karofsky do anything?"

"No, but his feelings are gonna get hurt, he's just been humiliated by Lima's freak and the whole school is going to know about it."

He sighed and rubbed his brow, "Rae, babe, you're not a freak, and he's been humiliating you the same way for years. He can take one slushy. The only thing that's probably going to happen is you pissing off the entire football team. So you should be worried about yourself.", he paused, "Not that I would let them touch you princess, I will destroy them if you want me to."

Puck's right, I really do need to stop being so nice to people. I have hope that people like Karofsky actually do have hearts, but they are just hiding it. Like Puck.

While sighing I scramble up onto my feet and hold out a hand for him to take. He grabs it and I pull him up. I struggle a bit but I try my best to keep it hidden (What he's heavy!). He wraps his arm around mine and we start to walk.

"Do you know what lesson we have now?", He said with excited, twinkling eyes.

"Hmmm", I pretend to think, stroking my chin, "Only the BEST LESSON EVER!"

We fist bump, "Fuck yeah! AP Chemistry for the win! AND I get to sit next to you now!"

Puck and I only share one class together, and that is AP Chemistry. I'm in all AP classes, while Puck only has one. I have to admit, Puck isn't the smartest of people, but somehow he manages to get occasional As in chemistry. When I asked him how, he said he has to be good at this kind of stuff so he can make different kinds of fart bombs to throw at people, but I'm pretty sure he just likes the subject. Not that he'll ever admit that.

Part of the whole secret friends deal was that we weren't meant to sit next to each other, so Puck would sit a few seats away and we would text or throw notes at each other discreetly. However, since that deal was off, now I would have someone other than the nerds or Jacob to sit next to ( _THANK BARBARA!_ ).

Puck opens the door for me and walk in to find the whole class staring at us. I look around the class to find some familiar faces. Tina is sitting in the front row with Artie, Mercedes and Kurt. They look like they've just seen a ghost. I continue to scan the room to see Mike sitting in the second last row with some blonde kid. Quinn is also on the same row on the opposite end glaring at us. Thankfully Santana isn't in this class so I won't be getting killed today. Puck nudges me and nods over to the two seats on the back row. I grin, it's like those two seats were made for us. The teacher turns around and glares.

"You're both late!", Ms Espinosa snaps.

We both look at her sheepishly, "Sorry "

"10 minute detention after school, now go sit before I add more time to it.", Puck shoves me gently and we plop down onto our seats on the back row. Ms. Espinosa was a feisty latina and if anyone was to face Sue's wrath in this school, it was her. Strangely enough Sue and her were actually friends. You would've thought Sue would kill anyone who challenged her. Anyway, I doubt Ms. Espinosa would remember our detention. I quickly jot down the notes and look around the class again.

The glee kids at the front row keep sneaking glances at me and harshly whispering, probably some absurd rumors about me. I huff and revert my eyes to the textbook. Over the summer, I made sure I did a lot of studying so I'm ahead in most classes, so I manage to finish all the questions in 15 minutes. I look up again to see Quinn not glaring at me for once, but talking to a cheerleader next to her. I can't see much but the girl has brown hair and has tan skin. Quinn unfocused her eyes from her and looks directly at me. The cheerleader beside her noticed and turned her head to face me. She has beautiful grey eyes that I've never seen before, not that I ever pay attention to the cheerleaders. She must be the new girl. I lift my hand up and offer a wave before I realize what I'm doing. Wow, she probably thinks I'm a creepy pervert who stares at girls now.

She smiles and gives a small waves back! I should probably talk to her after class and practice my flirting. I grin at her. I'm so cool, seriously, Puck's going to have some serious competition if I keep going at this rate. Ouch – Something hit the back of my head. I twist my head to the direction it came from. Puck is on my right attempting to stifle a laugh. Real mature. I scowl.

"What do you want", He scrunches up another piece of paper and adds it to the pile he made on his lap.

"Nothin, who were you staring at?"

"No-one", He throws a piece of paper at my face.

"Liar, blonde or the brunette?"

"Have you finished your work Noah?", I glare at him. Hopefully he'll get the hint and stop embarrassing me in front of the unknown cheerleader.

"Yup", He throws another paper ball towards my face, but I know better this time and smack the ball away. Unfortunately for me, it hits the back of the new boy's head.

"Ah! Son of a b-", He stops when he see's Puck glaring at him.

The new boy gulps, "H-hi", he chokes out. I wouldn't blame him, Puck's quite intimidating from the outside. Especially when trying to protect me.

"Hey, I'm Rachel Berry, captain of glee club, president of speech club, member of the black student uni- OUCH", Puck stares at me while I rub the spot he hit on the back of my head.

"What she means is, I'm Puck, she's Berry, who are you?"

"I'm Sam Evans", he holds out a hand and I take it, "Nice to meet you Puck and... Berry?"

I shake his hand, "It's Rachel but I guess Berry's okay."

He turns to Puck who is staring at him with fascination.

"Dude, you're mouth is _sooo huge_ "

"Ermm"

Now it's my turn to hit him on the back of his head, "Puck!", I scowl, "Be nice."

"I wonder how many tennis balls he can fit in there?", He mumbles in amazement.

Mike, who's been silent and listing to our interaction, decides to chime in, "Anyway, are those paperballs going to be used or what?", we all look at each other suggestively and smirk.

"Paper war", Puck and I whisper excitedly.

5 minutes till the end of the lesson and we are still fighting for dominance. I've learned so far that I have TERRIBLE AIM. I throw another one to Sam. He quickly turns and throws one back at me. However, Sam didn't notice Ms. Espinosa staring right at us. I watch in horror as the paper ball flies in slow motion right to the middle of my forehead.

" _Rachel Berry!_ "

Shit.

 **A/N: OoOh cliff hanger ;) Sorry for the long wait guys, but thank you all for all the encouraging reviews and support. I've decided that I want you guys to help me make some decisions in the story, so I'll be asking a few questions here and there to see what you guys want. So, the first question is... Who do you guys want to see Puck end up with? I already have an idea but if I see that a lot of people are rooting for a certain couple then I** _ **may**_ **be able to do that for you. Please continue with the amazing support 3**


End file.
